Chaff grenade
Chaff grenades are a miniature chaff dispenser. Operation and function Chaff consists of small aluminium strips that are specifically designed to confuse radar frequencies, and normally used by aircraft to fool missile radar. The individual strips are cut in such a way that they wreak havoc with radar's transmitted frequencies. The chaff grenade is a combination of a wide-dispersal system for such strips and an electronic jamming system similar in effect to a magnetic pulse; it fools most electronic devices in the current room, including security cameras, radios, and some types of UAV. Usage Big Boss By the 1960s, the Soviets managed to design chaff grenades. FOX operative Naked Snake procured some during both the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater. FOX member Sigint was the first to use the term "chaff grenade" when describing them during the latter mission. During the San Hieronymo Incident, Big Boss's resistance unit procured some chaff grenades. During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, the Militaires Sans Frontières managed to procure some design specs for the chaff grenade after meeting up with Huey Emmerich. Solid Snake and Raiden During the Shadow Moses Incident, Solid Snake used chaff grenades to disrupt an M1 tank and Metal Gear REX's targeting abilities, opening a window of opportunity in which to attack them. Solid Snake managed to procure some chaff grenades while sneaking on board the dummy tanker to take photographs of the Metal Gear RAY prototype. Two years later, Raiden managed to procure some and used them to fight the Metal Gear RAYs guarding Arsenal Gear, as their weapons systems were not adapted to be anti-personnel. Behind the scenes ''Metal Gear Solid'', Metal Gear Solid 2, and The Twin Snakes The Chaff Grenade first appeared in Metal Gear Solid. It can be used to temporarily disable surveillance cameras and gun cameras, allowing the player character to pass in front of them without triggering the alert status. The Chaff Grenade can also be used during boss battles, either to disrupt the weapons guidance systems of various armored fighting vehicles, or to stun the Cyborg Ninja. Along with disabling electronic equipment, the Chaff Grenade in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty can also interfere with radio signals, temporarily preventing enemy soldiers from calling in reinforcements. This feature was carried over to the 2004 remake of the original game, Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' and Portable Ops In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, the Chaff Grenade's primary role is to jam enemy radio communication, given the lack of security cameras in the game's setting. It weighs 0.8 kg in the Backpack. The technology is implied to be of Soviet origin, and it can be used to disrupt Colonel Volgin's electrical forcefield during the boss battle against him. If the Chaff Grenade is detonated in the presence of TNT or radios, the red lights on each of them will start to flash in multiple colors. Something similar occurs in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots The Chaff Grenade is a very limited and a hard-to-find weapon in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. It can be found in 5 locations in the game: * Act 1, Advent Palace escape. During a continued play, equip a Chaff Grenade and stand in front of Johnny. He will throw out two of them. * Act 2, Confinement Facility, in the middle house. A tip is to take the left road after blowing up the Power Station, then go back to the right after you reach the Salt Hills. This will save you some time and effort. * Act 2, Marketplace. Equip rations, then stand in front of the last Gekko at the fence. Head directly left behind a stall (you can shoot down the Gekko first). * Act 3, When you get to the area with the searchlights (above the sewers) turn north and open up the map. The grenades are in the top-left area between a bench and a plant. * Act 4, Helipad. In an act of nostalgia, they are located at the center of the helipad, the same spot where they were found when Snake first infiltrated the Shadow Moses facility. The Chaff Grenade can be used to confuse Scarab unmanned weapons, though it is less effective against Gekko. The design of the Chaff Grenade in Metal Gear Solid 4 is based on a grenade-shaped gas bottle for Airsoft guns. The "M363" marking is actually the code for an obsolete canister round for tank cannons. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' ''Metal Gear Solid Mobile Appearances * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Gear: Ghost Babel * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops * Metal Gear Solid Mobile * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Hand grenades Category:MGS weapons Category:MGS2 weapons Category:MGS3 weapons Category:MGSPO weapons Category:MGS4 weapons Category:MGSPW weapons